Giving a Lesson
by Starcrust
Summary: How can Vegeta give his princess Bulla a lesson to make her listen to her parents?


**I got pretty drunk last night with one of my buddies and we talked about how Bulla almost could say: "Jump" and Vegeta would ask: "How high?" So after taking care of my hangover I decided to try and show how we could see Vegeta trying to give her a lesson about listening to her parents – but if he hadn't been such a pampering dad she would not need it.**

**I hope you're going to enjoy this short one-shot!**

* * *

Vegeta looked at the clear blue sky and once again thought about why he had agreed to bring his daughter to the house of Kakarrot's son. Bulla had talked about visiting and staying over at Pan's house for the last week but Bulma, Trunks, Dr. and Mrs. Brief had all been gone for the last ten days, making them unable to bring her. He had talked to Bulma the day before; they had been interrupted by a crying Bulla who claimed that her father was the most evil man alive because she just had to stay at home when everyone else was gone. Bulma had been surprised by Bulla's behavior and had talked Vegeta into bringing their daughter to Gohan, Videl and Pan until the others would be home again.

"Daddy, faster, faster!" Vegeta looked at the blue-haired girl and couldn't hide his smile completely. The only reason he hadn't given into Bulla's pleading the first day had been his own dislike towards Kakarrot and his family. They didn't value saiyan principles and culture enough in his opinion and he didn't want his princess to be as affected by their values as his son had been by _hanging out_ with Kakarrot's youngest brat.

"Hang on princess," he said and sped up. Vegeta knew that his wife was more than aware of how much he adored and pampered their daughter, but around everybody else he acted almost as indifferent as he always had. But when they were alone he would do anything for her, and she knew it even though she was only three years old.

"Me fly too!" Vegeta was about to tell her once again how she couldn't control her ki enough to fly as Bulla in one swift movement got out of his grasp. "Daddy look!"

As soon as he felt how Bulla was no longer in his hands Vegeta stopped and turned around, panic already starting to build in his chest. He had already traveled 100 feet before managing to stop and he could see his daughter drop slowly towards the ground. "Bulla!"

He felt how time almost stopped when he saw how the look on Bulla's face changed from confident to panic. As the panic made her lose focus her velocity towards the ground started to rise. Vegeta went supersaiyan and shot after his now screaming daughter while trying not to imagine what could happen if she hit the ground from such a great height.

He got hold of her hand and instinctively pulled her towards his body, embracing her to make sure she was alright. The feeling of relief had only appeared before Vegeta realized how he and Bulla was traveling too fast towards the ground for him to change direction or stop without hurting her. He turned around and tried to cover her small figure by his arms while letting his back break through the boulder they hit.

'Shit!' he thought as he felt how the skin on his neck broke because of the rock. He knew how Bulla couldn't stand to see him get hurt, which was also one of the main reasons he and Trunks had started to take a few days away from home to train instead of training at Capsule Corp.

They came to a stop ten feet down into the boulder and Vegeta quickly but carefully got them out and put Bulla down. He dropped to one knee and looked his daughter in the eyes. "Are you hurt princess?" He knew he should be angry at her for bringing herself in danger, but he couldn't bring himself to scold her. At least not before making sure she was 100% unharmed. As she shook her head no he wiped his neck with his hand in relief, not thinking about the cut he had gotten.

"Daddy hurt," Bulla said with wide eyes when she noticed the blood on her father's hand. She started crying and covered her eyes with her hands before sitting down as if her legs gave away under her.

An idea formed in Vegeta's head and he grabbed one of Bulla's arms gently and pulled it away, forcing her to look at him. "Yes, I'm hurt princess, and do you know why?" Bulla shook her head no once again and hiccupped once before her sobs stopped completely. She always listened carefully when her father spoke but that didn't mean she always did as she was told. "Because you didn't behave as I told you to. I told you before we left home to behave and not try to get out of my grip, right?" Bulla nodded and he could see some kind of shame in her eyes. "Next time you will do as I say, okay princess?" Once again she nodded.

Vegeta got up and wiped off his hand in his black trousers before taking Bulla into his arms. "Are you ready to go to Pan?" he asked as he slowly began to fly towards the ki-signature of the quarter-saiyan.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Maybe a bit harsh way of making your child listen to you, but hey, she's half-saiyan! *winks***

**If you like B/V fics and haven't read my story "An innocent wish" yet then check it out, I'm at chapter 20 as it is now and hopefully it will be completed in a week or two!**


End file.
